


slow cinnamon summer

by tsukisaur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukisaur/pseuds/tsukisaur
Summary: Era um verão quente quando seus lábios colidiram.(based on “cinnamon” by jome)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 9





	slow cinnamon summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niintendou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niintendou/gifts).



> It’s a slow cinnamon summer  
> And your spell is pulling me under

Estava quente, os raios do sol queimavam suas peles pálidas, algumas gotas de suor começavam a surgir, o cheiro do perfume de canela que Hinata usava infestando toda a atmosfera, escorrendo pela sua carne macia, enfeitando a sensação palpável que aquele sentimento tinha.

Oque costumava ser frio estava à flor da pele, queimando cada célula viva em seus corpos.

Viver. Sentir. Ser.

Ser d _ele_.

O cheiro de canela aumentava. Os dedos compridos de Kenma passavam pelas gotas de suor do ruivo, devagar, sentindo cada fio de cabelo, cada ferida. Cada milímetro do corpo de seu amado sendo marcado pela sua digital. Ah, era quente.

Era um verão quente quando seus lábios colidiram. Enquanto suas unhas cravavam o redor de uma ferida recém fechada, deixando uma marca nova, uma lembrança nova. O cheiro de canela estava por todo o local, inebriante, e Kenma queria mais, muito mais, queria adormecer, acordar, viver e morrer naquela atmosfera que havia sido criada.

Porque tão subitamente sentiu-se completo.

Era tudo sincero e involuntário, quando declararam-se naquele verão. Aquele quente verão, que cicatrizava e feria. Aquelas palavras, uma vez tímidas e temidas, que agora saiam devagar, cuidadosas como porcelana, mas ao mesmo tempo confiantes, cheias de certeza.

“Eu te amo.” Hinata dizia, entre sussurros ensurdecedores.

Iriam quebrar, com os corpos movendo, iriam quebrar, com o cheiro de canela penetrando em suas narinas. Cair. A beira de um precipício.

O calor fazia escorrer, mas o feitiço entre os dois amantes fazia tudo permanecer do jeito que deveria. Do jeito que Kenma precisava que fosse.

Permanecer dele.

Para sempre dele.

**Author's Note:**

> guardei esse rascunho por anos, finalmente achei um casal que realmente combinasse, e uma pessoa pra quem vale a pena dedicar. 
> 
> mesmo que não seja grande coisa, significa muito.
> 
> obrigada, se alguém tiver lido até aqui <3


End file.
